pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin 2 Prototype Piklopedia Entries
These are all of Olimar's Notes on enemies from the Pikmin 2 Prototype Disc, compared with the final results. General Differences In the demo descriptions, all words in the scientific name and family classification entries are capitalized. This was changed in the final description so that only the first word is capitalized ("Oculus Kageyamii Russus" becomes "Oculus kageyamii russus"). Interesting Changes 014 - Watery Blowhog In the early description (but not in the actual enemy name), the Watery Blowhog is referred to by its earlier name, the Spitty Blowhog. 016 - Decorated Cannon Beetle The demo description is missing this enemy's species name. 018 - Withering Blowhog The early script describes the plant hormone as ethylene-like. This detail isn't present in the final text. 022 - Doodlebug In the early description, the Doodlebug is in a different genus than the other beetles. This isn't the case in the final version. The early script is also missing its family classification. Along with reformatting, the unnecessary "quotation marks" were removed. 023 - Female Sheargrub The incorrect spacing of the name was fixed. 024 - Male Sheargrub And again. 027 - Ravenous Whiskerpillar The only major name change, this enemy still uses its early name. 029 - Mitite The Mitite is missing its species name. 042 - Toady Bloyster The demo script is missing the scientific name and family classification of this enemy. 044 - Wollywog In the early script, the Wollywog is not in the Yellow Wollywog's genus, but the Water Dumple's! 045 - Wogpole The Wogpole has the same scientific name as the Water Dumple in the demo text. This is probably a mistake. 046 - Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 047 - Crimson Candypop Bud The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 048 - Golden Candypop Bud The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 049 - Violet Candypop Bud The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 050 - Ivory Candypop Bud The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 051 - Queen Candypop Bud The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. The demo states some incorrect information on how the Queen Candypop Bud functions. Perhaps this is evidence of earlier behavior? 056 - Mamuta The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. Different scientific name for this thing. Some behavioral information on the Mamuta was removed from the final script, depriving Mamuta fansites everywhere of important biological data. 058 - Pellet Posy The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 059 - Common Glowcap The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 060 - Glowstem The early description has no scientific name or family classification for this plant. The first half of this description was entirely rewritten, leaving out a reference to LED dual terminals that apparently have doppler pushing capabilities. 061 - Clover The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 062 - Figwort The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 063 - Dandelion The early description has no scientific name or family classification for this plant. 064 - Seeding Dandelion The early description has no scientific name or family classification for this plant. 065 - Horsetail The early description has no scientific name or family classification for this plant. 066 - Foxtail The early description has no scientific name or family classification for this plant. It's not clear if "areopashigraph" is a terrible romanization or something NOA just made up, or both, but it's not in the final game. It's fun to say, though. Areopashigraph. 067 - Margaret The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 068 - Fiddlehead The demo script is missing the scientific name of this plant. 072 - Beady Long Legs The demo script is missing the family classification of this creature. 079 - Segmented Crawbster The creature's aggressive behavior was changed from being found through careful observation to some poor explorer being charged at. The Other Changes 001 - Red Bulborb 004 - Dwarf Red Bulborb 007 - Spotty Bulbear This sentence was dehyphenated, which is not a word. But it should be. 008 - Dwarf Bulbear 009 - Bulborb Larva 012 - Bulbmin 015 - Armored Cannon Beetle Larva 017 - Puffy Blowhog More dehyphenating. 019 - Gatling Groink 021 - Iridescent Glint Beetle 022 - Doodlebug Along with reformatting, the unnecessary "quotation marks" were removed. 023 - Female Sheargrub 026 - Cloaking Burrow-nit 027 - Ravenous Whiskerpillar 028 - Anode Beetle 030 - Hermit Crawmad 032 - Bumbling Snitchbug 036 - Greater Spotted Jellyfloat The hyphen was moved around. 037 - Fiery Dweevil The spelling of Mandarachnia was corrected. 038 - Anode Dweevil Here, too. 039 - Caustic Dweevil That missing n remains at large. 040 - Munge Dweevil Do not approach, it is armed and dangerous. 041 - Volatile Dweevil Mandarachnia is hard to spell. 041 - Yellow Wollywog 046 - Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud 049 - Violet Candypop Bud 052 - Creeping Chrysanthemum The name was decapitalized. Which is also not a word. But should be. 054 - Unmarked Spectralids 055 - Honeywisp 059 - Common Glowcap 067 - Margaret 068 - Fiddlehead 069 - Shoot >An extra 'a' was removed. 070 - Empress Bulblax A typo on "egg sack" was fixed. 071 - Burrowing Snagret 073 - Emperor Bulblax Since this is a giant bug creature with moss on its back and not an American rapper, the spelling of camouflage was fixed. 074 - Giant Breadbug 075 - Pileated Snagret 077 - Ranging Bloyster 081 - Titan Dweevil The last Mandarachia dies in captivity. Category:Pikmin 2 Prototype